The Empire of Romania
*LIN Member *UWA Member *Royal Family of the Empire *Romanian Law Official Website: romaniapotco.shivtr.com Path to the Throne #Prince Sabastian Spark Too Young #Princess Ariana Spark Too Young #Princess Sparky Whitewolf - Twin Sister #Prime Minister Basily Brawlmonk IV #Minister Jason Yelloweagle #Minister James Alexander Huntington #Minister John Daniels #Minister Daniel Nexus (Black Jack) #Minister Captain Skeleton # # #Duke Davy Hookwrecker of Bucharest #Duke Jeremiah Garland of Moldova # # #Ottoman Empire Diplomatic Policies Occupations/Wars *Raven's Cove Occupation *War on the LOOTERS (DEFENSE) *War on Japan Gunfish vs. Plunderbones (Gunfish) Military Forces and Leaders Prime Minister: Basily Brawlmonk IV 'King's Council' *Leader (2nd): Prime Minister Basily Brawlmonk IV *Domestic Relations & Welfare (3rd): Minister Jason Yelloweagle *Foreign Relations (4th): Lord Ambassador James Alexander Huntingon ( Lord Huntington ) *Warfare (5th): Lord General Johnathan Daniels *International Commerce (6th):'' Minister Daniel Nexus ( Black Jack )'' *Justice (8th):'' Chief Justice Thaddeus Bukawa ( Captain Skeleton )'' *Romanian Guard (9th): None *Kingdom Relations (10th): None 'Parliament' *Lord Chancellor of Parliament: Jack Rogers Daggerhawk (NA-MO) Key *MO -Moldova *WA -Wallachia *BU -Bucharest *YE -Yedisan *U -Unity Party Member *NA -Not Affiliated with any party Example: (U-MO) means the Representative is a Unity Party Member from Bucharest. Parliament Members *Rep. Mary Spark (U-BU) *Rep. Kathrine Amore (NA-BU) *Rep. ___ (_-WA) *Rep. ___ (_-WA) *Rep. ___ (_-WA) *Rep. ___ (_-MO) *Rep. ___ (_-MO) *Rep. ___ (_-MO) *Rep. ___ (_-MO) *Rep. ___ (_-YE) *Rep. ___ (_-YE) *Rep. ___ (_-YE) 'Domestic Relations & Welfare Council' *Leader: Jason Yelloweagle *Treasury: Robert McRoberts *Medical: Dr. William Smith *Domestic Commerce: None *Education: None 'Navy Forces' ' ' Sea force of Romania *Navy Force Leader: Grand Admiral Charles James Warmonk II Admirals And Commodores 1. Lord Admiral Charles Warmonk 2. Admiral Eric Machawk 3. Admiral Jack Stormcrash 4. Admiral Robert Seasteel 5. Commodore Nick Sailsmythe 6. Commodore Benito Sailsmythe 7. Commodore - Hiring For This Spot 'Army Forces' Land force of Romania *Army Force Leader: Lord General'' John Daniels'' Generals Max Amount of Generals: 3 (not including the leading Army Leader) *Shamrock O'Hayes *Robert McRoberts *Francis Bluehawk Romanian S.Q.U.A.D. *Leader - Commander Christopher Edgemalley *2nd in Command - William Shoresmythe *3rd in command - Matthew Shorefoote *4th in command - X Jumper *5th in command - Eric Machawk 'Romanian Guard' ' ' *Romanian Guard Minister: None Romanian Guard protect those of high national seats. Such as Emperor Albert Spark I and Prime Minister Basil Brawlmonk. Provinces Wallachia Grand Duke/Duchess: None 'Moldova' Grand Duke:'' Jeremiah Garland'' 'Yedisan' Grand Duke: William Brawlmartin 'Bucharest' Grand Duke: Davy Hookwrecker 'Translyvania' Under dispute Grand Duke: None News *Blake Stewart removed from office, permanently after much uncertainty *King Albert I calls for appointment of Parliamentary Representative Appointments as well as Province Ruler Appointments, and has asked the Prime Minister to propose anyone seem to be fit for such leadership. *King Albert I transfers Jeremiah Garland to Moldova to govern as he has shown much more promise for the province *His Majesty adds 2 New Seats to this Council; Kingdom Relations and Romanian Guard. *His Majesty upgrades Romanian Guard's Responsibilities after it's upgrade to his council. *Prime Minister Basily Upgrades The Navy 10 fold with many new admirals and currently recruiting commodores. 'Romanian Guilds' #'SPARTANS ( hosts King Albert Marcus Spark Sabre I/ Main Romanian Guild )' #Imperial Romania Category:Governments Category:Role-Play Category:Romania Category:Ottoman Empire